vizefamilyhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
William Henry VIZE married Eleanor NORMAN Family Group Sheet
William Henry VIZE was born on 4 November 1862 in Sale, Victoria. He was the son of William Henry VIZE (1933-1878), druggist and photographer, and Mary WALKER (1840-1930) (see Family Group Sheet ). During his child the family lived in Sale, Valencia Creek, Maffra, Bairnsdale and Lucknow. William worked as a blacksmith. On 16 July 1892, William married Eleanor NORMAN, daughter of George NORMAN (1841-1929) and Christian KILPATRICK (1847-1939), in Hay, NSW. Eleanor was born on 27 December 1870 in Sandridge (Port Melbourne), Victoria. William and Eleanor lived in Hay, Wilcannia, Mildura, Echuca and Cunninghame (Lakes Entrance) before settling in Bairnsdale, Victoria. William died on 15 March 1936 in Bairnsdale and was buried the next day at Bairnsdale cemetery. Eleanor lived with her son Walter in a number of places before she was admitted to the Melbourne Home & Hospital for the Aged in Cheltenham, Victoria. She died there on 22 March 1954 and was cremated at Springvale Crematorium on 26 March 1954. William and Eleanor had eight children as well as "adopting" their grandson: i Alma VIZE was born on 5 May 1893 in Hay, NSW. She married William Cornelius WHILLANCE in 1914 in Annandale, NSW. Cornelius was born on 23 March 1888 in Orbost, Victoria, the son of Robert Dawson WHILLANCE (1849-1924) and Ellen Mayne RANKIN (1862-1920). Alma and William had one daughter. William died in Cunninghame (Lakes Entrance) in 1916. Alma died on 5 Septemebr 1920 in Bairnsdale. : a Ellenor May WHILLANCE was born on 27 January 1915 in Glebe, NSW. She married Robert Walter GRANT on 27 December 1933 in Bairnsdale. Robert was the son of Donald GRANT and Margaret SKINNER, born on 12 February 1898 in Evelix in Scotland. Robert died on 13 March 1969 in Geelong and Ellenor died on 9 September 1998 in Geelong, Victoria. Robert and Ellenor had five children (living). ii Lucy VIZE was born on 28 February 1895 in Wicannia, NSW. She had an illegimate child in May 1912 at age 16. The baby was "adopted" by her parents William and Eleanor. In 1938 she married the widower Norman Harold FISHER. Norman was the son of Henry Melbourne Valentine FISHER (1855-1915) and Jean WEBSTER (1850-1941). He was previously married to Florence May BREAKELL (1885-1915) and they had four children. Lucy and Norman had no children. Lucy worked as a cook in a Melbourne boarding house; Norman worked as a coachbuilder and machinist. Norman died on 16 March 1945 in East Melbourne. Lucy died on 2 August 1969. : a Joseph VIZE was born in 1912 when Lucy was only 16 years old. His father is not known. See below. iii William Henry VIZE was born on 18 January 1897 in Mildura, Victoria. He married Eva Veronica Alix McDONALD on 26 June 1926 in St Kilda, Victoria. They had five children (living). See separate Family Group Sheet. iv George Norman VIZE was born on 17 July 1899 in Echuca, Victoria. He married Ivy Elizabeth WHARE of Jersey. George died on 5 December 1964. George and Ivy had two children (living). v Eleanor Mary VIZE was born in 1903 in Cunninghame (Lakes Entrance). She died in September 1910. vi Joseph VIZE was born on 28 February 1906 at Lakes Entrance. His birth was registered on 20 April the same year but no further records have been found. It is likely he died in infancy. vii Walter Herbert VIZE was born on 7 November 1907 in Bairnsdale, Victoria. He worked as a labourer and ordinance worker. He married Betsy Evelyn Annie MACKIESON in 1936. Betsy was born in 1914 in Buchan, Victoria, the daughter of Samuel Edward MACKIESON (1874-1959) and Betsy COOPER (1876-1943). Walter and Betsy had five children. viii Mary Christian VIZE was born on 24 April 1910 probably in Bairnsdale, Victoria. SHe married Albert Edward Charles FINDLEY in 1931. Albert was born in Bairnsdale in 1902, the son of James Edwin FINDLEY and Mary Jane WARD. Albert died in 1969 in Orbost. Chrissy and Albert had one son. ix Joseph VIZE was born on 21 May 1912 in Bairnsdale, Victoria, the illegimate son of 16 year old Lucy VIZE and an unknown father. Joseph served in the Australian Army from 1940-1947. He married the widow Lillian MACKENZIE nee BUSBY on 27 September 1948. They had no children. Joe died on 12 January 1974 in Heidelberg, Victoria and Lillian died on 9 September 1975 in South Melbourne. Return to Family Group Sheets page Back to Wiki Contents page